Blog użytkownika:MatrixMartis/Spotkanie Żonomężów ~~
Dnia 11 grudnia 2013r. o godzinie 13.00 na dworcu autobusowym w Gdańsku, doszło do spotkania wikowych Żonomężów (Ann & Matrix). Ann: Kilka słów od Annonimka ;D Zacznijmy od tego, że zasnęłam w autobusie i kiedy przybyłam do Trójmiasta, byłam trochę zaspana. Bałam się, że nie poznam Matrix, ale nie było mowy o żadnej pomyłce - od razu zostałam wyściskana zmolestowana przez Żonomęża. Nie wiedziałyśmy, co robić, więc poszłyśmy do Madisona. Od razu zostałyśmy zaatakowane przez charytatywne aniołki, ale z braku pieniędzy musiałyśmy zachować się niczym mentusy i odprawić aniołki z pustymi rękami. Kiedy zobaczyłam sklep thumb|400pxzoologiczny, zaczęłam świrować i biedna Matrix musiała słuchać mojego paplania o transporterach, zabawkach dla królików, królikach i innych pierdołach. Zobaczyłyśmy urocze szczurki, które spały przytulone i miały takie fajne ogonki jak z gumy (a mama mówi, że szczury są obrzydliwe... nieprawda!). Był też mały chomiczek, w którym Martis się zakochała, ale trzeba było się z nim rozstać. Na końcu Martis zauważyła, że na wystawie siedzą KICAKI! Oczywiście nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zaczęłam się zachwycać, porównywać kicaki do Pysiatej i nawijać o tym, że te kicki są za młode i na sprzedaż i takie tam. Biedna Martis xD Połaziłyśmy też trochę po New Yorkerze i znalazłyśmy te czapki z soffą i zrobiłyśmy sobie mentusiarskie fotki (a gdzie to drugie zdjęcie, ja się pytam?). Potem ogarnęłyśmy, że w sklepie jest taki ekran, na którym można sobie obejrzeć, co się dzieje w całym sklepie. Ciekawe, czy ktoś patrzył akurat wtedy, gdy robiłyśmy sobie soffową słitfocię do lustra. xP Potem zachciało nam się jeść, a wcześniej (chyba) dostałyśmy jakieś kupony rabatowe i postanowiłyśmy się wybrać do Telepizzy, ale się okazało, że nie mają lokalu w Madisonie, ale mniej więcej (mniej niż więcej ;D) ogarniałam, gdzie jest na Starówce Telepizza, więc przed wyjściem wybrałyśmy się do Grycana, chociaż trochę kręciłam nosem, bo nie chciałam dokarmiać Grycanek. ;D Zamówiłyśmy coś tam firmowego (zapomniałam nazwy) i powybierałam jakieś dziwne smaki (m.in. cynamonowy i biała czekolada) i okazało się, że wybrałam trochę za słodki zestaw, ale ogólnie całkiem mi smakowało. (No dobra, bardzo mi smakowało i obżarłam się jak świniak ;D). Byłyśmy też chyba w jakiejś księgarni, ale niewiele z tego pamiętam. xP Wiem, że Martis musiała na mnie czekać, bo u Grycana się zagadałam i musiałam dokończyć mój wafelek. Chyba oglądałyśmy jakieś gry karciane (a może to było w empiku?). Nic nie pamiętam, ale jestem pewna, że miałyśmy głupawkę. ;D thumb|300px Matrix: Wyglądamy w tych czapkach ja debilki xD Ale ludziska mieli z nas ubaw kiedy krzyczałam, gdzie jest "Soffciana czapka". Koper zemdleje xD Ann:Słitfocia z soffami do lustra... czuję hejty ;D Matrix: Ja też się obawiałam, że nie rozpoznam Ann. Kiedy jechałam autobusem na dworzec, dostałam od niej wiadomość "Chyba jestem na obwodnicy :> (tak, przysnęło mi się trochę)"- nasunęła mi się na to złota myśl "No, byłabym zdziwiona jakby Ann nie zasnęła". To ty świrowałaś na punkcje królików, bardziej ode mnie <3 Ja za to chciałam tego chomiczka ;-; Ann to był rożek firmowy xD Ja natomiast wzięłam: czekoladowe, straciatella i tiramisu. Nie tylko ty się rozgadałaś, bo ja mam to do tego, że zawsze jem szybciej od towarzystwa xd ty to wolisz się rozkoszować smakiem. Naszym ostatnim sklepem w Madisonie była księgarnia w której znalazłyśmy sporo interesujących książek (m.in jak zaspokajać swojego partnera) i gry karciane ale sama nie pamiętam z czym były... jakieś zagadkowe/kryminalne. Ann Potem zaczęłyśmy szukać Telepizzy... Niby wiedziałam, gdzie to jest, ale z moją orientacją w terenie nic nigdy nie jest pewne. ;D Poplątałyśmy się po starym mieście, śmiejąc się z Lorda z takich tam głupot. Podziwiałyśmy przejęty przez Rosjan Gdańsk. Jakimś cudem zostałam zaciągnięta przez Żonomęża na babeczki. W Fajnych Babach pracowały fajne baby. ;D Martis wzięła babeczkę z nutellą, a ja cytrynową i były bardzo dobre. Przy okazji czekając w kolejce dowiedziałam się od Tynka, że mam ładny głos, gdy sobie nuciłam "When I fall in love". xD Przy okazji Martis powiedziała, że na nasz zlit wikiowy (jeśli jakiś będzie) zamówi babeczki. thumb|left|300px <- Matrix: Jezuuu... ja i mój pysk! Ale przynajmniej babeczka i ciacho były dobre xD MJ biedula D: Już na poczatku odpadło mu prawe oko xd Ann: Słit end bjuciful, nie słuchajcie jej. Aktualny stan miśka: brak oczu i nosa xD Potem poszłyśmy dalej do tej Telepizzy. Pamiętałam, że to gdzieś koło rzeki, ale gdzie ta rzeka? xD Łazimy, łazimy i nagle widzimy jakąś bramę. Mówię coś w rodzaju: "Patrz, jakaś brama", a Martis "O, tam jeszcze nie byłyśmy". Idziemy do bramy... a to nie jest żadna brama, tylko Żuraw Gdański... xDDD Ale dotarłyśmy do Motławy, wszędzie dziwnie pusto (przynajmniej dla mnie, bo na gdańską Starówkę przyjeżdżam głównie latem, kiedy wszędzie jest pełno turystów). Dookoła tylko sklepy jubilerskie i każdy napis "Silver" kojarzy nam się z wiadomo kim. ;D W końcu docieramy do Telepizzy. Dostajemy takie dziwne urządzenie, które ma się świecić na czerwono, kiedy nasza pizza będzie gotowa (ofc kiedy to zaczęło świecić, prawie dostałyśmy zawału). Sala była pusta, oprócz nas siedziała tam para Azjatów (Chińczycy? Mongołowie? Koreańczycy? Uj wie). Nie miałybyśmy nic przeciwko temu, ale to wyraźnie była zakochana para i oni hmm... nie mieli żadnych zahamowań. Biedna Martis, która siedziała do nich twarzą, miała dosyć ich migdalenia się i zmieniłyśmy miejsce. I było całkiem fajnie, ale pojawiła się grupa dzieciaków z podstawówki z nauczycielką i zrobiło się strasznie głośno. Tymczasem my zaczełyśmy robić sobie przy stole jakieś psychoanalizy, Martis opowiedziała mi o wypadku, zrobiło się trochę cicho... i pizza nam wystygła. xD A perfidna nauczycielka nas podsłuchiwała. Oczywiście z tego wszystkiego zapomniałyśmy wykorzystać nasz rabat do Telepizzy. xDDDD Jeszcze o Michaelu... To maskotka z rękawiczki, którą "uszyłam" dla Tynka. "Uszyłam", bo biedak stracił nos i oko, bo źle je przyszyłam. Właśnie przez ten odpadający nosek został Michaelem Jacksonem. Czekam na hejty xD Po obiedzie (?) przeszłyśmy się po Głównej. Świecące drzewka były cudaśne. Różni ludzie zapraszali nas do restauracji, ale byłyśmy zapchane i trzeba było odmawiać. Biedacy, dalej musieli stać na mrozie i zaczepiać przechodniów. Ofc poszłyśmy jeszcze pobuszować w sklepach ze świecidełkami. No i po prostu... SOFFA IS EVERYWHERE! (paczajcie na pokaz slajdów). Na szczęście równie wielką popularnością cieszą się kłoniowe wąsy, całkiem sporo też podobizn Mrukkuna. Oczywiście nie byłybyśmy sobą, gdybyśmy nie zrobiły zdjęcia z żonomężowymi obrączkami. W jednym sklepie zauważyłam pozytywki i zaczęłam bawić się jak dzieciak, ale nie było mnie stać na jedną (znaczy się, było, ale wtedy nie miałabym na bilet do Elbląga). Kusił mnie też wisiorek - zegarek z Angry Birds. W końcu wybrałam sobie kolczyki z króliczkami (zgadnijcie, dlaczego). Martis kupiła sobie czapkę (chyba?). No i tu był mistrzowski dialog (ofc nie powtarzam słowo w słowo): Martis (mierząc czapkę): Ann, jak wyglądam? Ja: Ładnie. Martis: Czegokolwiek nie przymierzę, zawsze mówisz, że ładnie. Ja: No dobra, brzydko.*troll* Zawitałyśmy też do empiku, gdzie wyhaczyłyśmy płytę Lorda (jak on to przed nami ukrył?) Oczywiście zachowywałyśmy się jak dzieciaki ;D Miałam taką głupawkę, że prawie nic z naszej wizyty w empiku nie pamiętam. Potem musiałam już wracać. Martis odstawiła mnie na dworzec PKS i siedziała ze mną, dopóki mój autobus nie przyjechał. W międzyczasie gadałyśmy o różnych rzeczach, jak np. o metaforycznym przestawieniu wiki jako coli i mentusów jako mentosów. Jeśli wrzucisz mentosa do coli, jest eksplozja -> mentusy rozwalają wikię. Ofc tę teorię już obgadywaliśmy kiedyś na fejsbuku, ale Matriks wskazała na pewien nowy paradoks, jakim są mentosy o smaku coli xDDD I też mamy pewnien plan na wikiowy zlot (jeśli kiedykolwiek jakikolwiek będzie) związany z sucharami i Koprem. ;D Przy okazji wymyśliłyśmy głupią fabułę dla fanfika... Że Wiktor to syn Kazika i Nataniela, który przybył z przyszłości, żeby poderwać Su (bo w jego czasach Kazik i Szat nie zgadzają się na związek Wiktora z Su, bo Su jest starą świruską jak Titi xD). Podsumowując: JA CHCĘ TAKIE SPOTKANIE JESZCZE RAZ! ;D Matrix: Ahh! Moja ukochana cukiernia z babeczkami! Robili mi torcik na 18-nastkę ^^ Pamiętam, że jak Ann co było przy wyborze babeczki dla Ann xD Ann: Cytrynową, poproszę. Sprzedawczyni: Ale którą?- wskazała na rządek cytrynowych. A:Obojętne. S:Bo jak się dobrze trafi to można wygrać drzgą babeczkę. Ann taki błysk w oko ale nie wygrała babeczki xD Następnie udało nam się znaleźć tą Telepizze xD Mnie rozgromiło to, że przyszłyśmy z kuponami żeby zapłacić taniej i o nich zapomniałyśmy. BRAWO MY! A ci Azjaci mnie wkurzali.. oni się nie obściskiwali tylko... babka cały czas za niego wchodziło to dziwnie się na nich patrzyło xd takie wyczyny wyprawiali, że wolałam sie przesiąść xd Ann.. nie kupiłam czapki ಠ_ಠ Kupiłam sobie bransoletkę z ćwiekami i naszyjnik z krzyżem. Mnie najbardziej w sklepie rozgromiło, gdy Ann wskazała na dodatek do iphonów i był tam... nie wiem jak to nazwać, ozdoba w kształcie wąsa (--->patrz galeria poniżej<----) nazywając to "Wąsatym wibratorem" xD Tak, shinu chciałyśmy ci kupić kolczyki w kształcie BN ale nie byłyśmy pewne czy nosisz kolczyki i czy akurat takie ci się spodobają. Ps. Jeżeli ci się podobają '''(--->patrz galeria poniżej<----) '''daj mi znać to mogę ci pójść kupić. Byłam bardzo zaskoczona, że oprócz sowy modne stały się "wąsy" i "Mruki". Czyżby nasza wika zaczęła wpływać na modę? ^^ A w empiku jedyne co było interesujące to fakt, że Lordu wydaję płytę i nic nam nie mówi! D: Galeria 2013-12-11 16.15.07.jpg 2013-12-11 16.55.16.jpg 2013-12-11 17.20.07.jpg|Wąsaty stojak 2013-12-11 17.21.34.jpg|Bransoletki z wąsami i z.. sową 2013-12-11 17.29.39.jpg|Wibrator z wąsem ~ ~ Ann 2013-12-11 17.39.01.jpg|Jak Mruk podrywa dupy ^^ 2013-12-11 17.42.41.jpg|Coś dla Nya ~ ~ 2013-12-11 17.45.30.jpg|Lord nagrywa płyte o.O 121113133625.jpg|Soffa jest wszędzie.. nawet w New Yorkerze :o 121113134735.jpg|Soffa otworzyła ciastkarnię i nas szpieguje! (btw, mina tej pani patrzącej na soffę - bezcenna!) 121113161543.jpg|Też soffa... w sklepie z pamiątkami. Strach z domu wychodzić! 121113163031.jpg|Złowieszcze oblicze soffy teraz także na kolczykach! 121113163708.jpg|Święte Ban Nożyczki (chciałyśmy kupić Shince) 121113163824.jpg|Kłoniowe wąsy są modne w tym sezonie! 121113151042.jpg|Michael w stanie prawie kompletnym i cola z telepizzy ;D Matrix o Ann Moją pierwszą myślą kiedy zobaczyłam Ann było: "Kurde, myślałam, że jest wyższa", ale mimo tego od razu rzuciłyśmy sobie w ramiona xD Aww, Ann jest jeszcze słodsza i zabawniejsza w realu niż na czacie! Mówię prawdę! Fajnie się z nią bawiłam i wcale się nie nudziłam. Najbardziej obawiałam się, ze zapadnie pomiędzy nami taka niezręczna cisza ale ani razu do czegoś takiego nie doszło. Udało nam się porozmawiać na śmieszne, jak i poważne tematy (np. o wypadku mojej koleżanki i Robercie). Fajnie było spotkać kogoś z wiki i porozmawiać w "twarzą w twarz". Mam nadzieje, że nie zawiodłam Ann sobą i mam nadzieje, że jeszcze się spotkamy ze sobą oraz z zresztą naszej familii. Ann o Matrix Moją pierwszą myślą, kiedy zobaczyłam Tynka, było "Kurde, myślałam, że ona jest wyższa!". Tak, naprawdę tak myślałam. Głos Martis też brzmi zupełnie inaczej przez telefon niż na żywo (niby oczywiste, ale jednak mnie to zaskoczyło ;D). Myślałam, że ją zanudzę na śmierć swoim towarzystwem i może być trochę niezręcznie, ale było naprawdę fajnie. Przez większość czasu było bardzo zabawnie, ale było też trochę "poważnych rozmów". Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się znowu spotkać po Nowym Roku (może tym razem w Elblągu? ;>) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach